


Blossom

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Farmer's Market AU, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Matt grows fruit and vegetables, Techie grows flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Techie have held stalls next to each other at the Sunday morning Farmer's market for a few weeks now, and they can't keep their eyes off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of 30 Days of Techienician: Gardening (Farming counts, right?)

Techie is learning to love Sunday mornings. Even if they do mean 3am starts, more coffee than his stomach can handle at that time, loading this week’s wares into his van and driving into town. Unloading the van and setting up in the grey, dewy haze of a city morning, willing his freezing fingers to knot ropes, fasten clamps, slop out bucket after bucket of water, lovingly arrange bunches and bouquets and pots, and keep going until he can wrap them around the next cup of coffee, and his neighbour arrives. Ma-Ma’s, his tiny flower stall, is open for business.

He greets his neighbour with a shy smile, and pretends not to notice as he hauls sacks of potatoes, onions, carrots, and squash over his shoulder like they weigh nothing. He absolutely does not let his eye trail over those broad, muscular shoulders, and those thick, well-defined arms, tanned and ruddy from a life spent outdoors. Because surely someone like this, someone with an open, smiling face and honest brown eyes, had to have someone waiting at home? But on Sunday mornings, Techie can see him, and maybe that’s enough?

They’ve held stalls next to each other at the local farmer’s market for about a month now, and Techie hasn’t had the courage or the opportunity to ask this name. He just knows that he’s tall, even taller than Techie’s lanky six-foot-something. He has blonde curls that are always softly messy, has plush, full lips that are gentle around his words, and a rare, goofy smile, all teeth and infectious enthusiasm, that makes Techie melt a little.

He wanders over once he has arranged his cornucopia of vegetables, balancing the last couple of glossy red apples on top of a basket with practiced ease.

‘Hey, I Uh..I don’t think I um..’ He is strangely, endearingly nervous, which makes Techie feel a little more at ease in turn.

The blonde man finally sighs in defeat, grinning a little sheepishly and offering a rather large hand for Techie to shake ‘Matt. Nice to meet you.’

‘Techie.’ He says, feeling himself beginning to smile.

‘Your hands are freezing! Not that I..’ Matt releases his (admittedly freezing) fingers from between both of his wide, warm hands ‘anyway, coffee? You don’t have to, but I’m going-’

‘That’d be nice.’ Techie interrupts, feeling his heart swell a little at the way Matt smiles. The adorable way he fumbles for his words. And the way he lets his hands settle on Techie’s just a little too long when he hands him a steaming cup of coffee, his thumbs brushing affectionately over the rough wool of his gloves.

He catches Matt’s eye and he wraps a dozen sunflowers in sheets and sheets of navy tissue for an impatient woman. And he forgets where he put the tape and can’t find green ribbon suddenly, because Matt is gazing at him with something like longing, and Techie’s mind shorts out a little.

He watches Matt bag carrots and summer squash, tell a young couple to roast their potatoes with just a little olive oil and sea salt rather than just boiling them, absentmindedly munching an apple and staring into space in quiet moments. He’s beautiful. Every movement of his big body is practiced and gentle.

Matt tells him, trying not to sound too proud, about the hard cider he brews from those apples. About how good for the soul it is warmed, beneath a blanket, preferably with someone to cuddle up to and a movie.

Techie blushes and looks away for a second, because he shouldn’t think that way, Matt definitely isn’t talking about him. But he might be. Even if all they do is talk, it’d be something new. And just the thought of being that close to him, close enough to know what he smells like, how his arms feel around him..

Matt is just starting to apologize when Techie glances back up at him, a hint of daring in his blue eyes.

‘It’s going to be cold tonight. Might be nice?’


End file.
